Morning Coffee
by fiello estrella
Summary: Tapi ada satu hal, satu hal yang kurang pada pagi itu, satu hal yang berbeda dari biasanya, sesosok pria yang selalu menyapanya dengan ceria di pagi hari dan membuatkan secangkir kopi pagi untuknya. [I don't own the cover art]


**Kerneval © Touya Mikanagi**

**Rated K**

**Genre Fluff & Romance**

**Pairing Hirato x Akari**

**Warning OOC, typo, shounen ai**

* * *

Seperti biasa, pagi ini pun tetap sama. Duduk dikursi yang sama, diruangan kerjanya yang sama, mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sama, dengan tumpukan data-data _medical check-up_ diatas meja kerja yang kurang lebih—sama. Hari-hari yang monoton seperti ini pun selalu dilewati oleh Akari dengan perasaan biasa saja. Mengeluh pada pekerjaannya pun hampir tidak pernah ia lakukan.

Tunggu, tapi ada satu hal, satu hal yang kurang pada pagi hari itu, satu hal yang berbeda dari biasanya, sesosok pria yang selalu menyapanya dengan ceria di pagi hari dan membuatkan secangkir kopi pagi untuknya. "Kemana si bodoh itu?" gumam pria jangkung berambut merah muda itu sedikit kesal. _Hei, kenapa harus kesal? Untuk apa aku mencari si bodoh itu?_ Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi dengan data-data ditangannya yang harus ia periksa hari ini juga. Harus ia akui bahwa hari ini pekerjaannya tidak begitu banyak, dan itu membuatnya sedikit—bosan. Ya, untuk orang yang gila pekerjaan seperti Akari, berkurangnya pekerjaan berarti bertambahnya waktu luang yang harus ia lewati, dan itu membuatnya semakin bosan. Ia memainkan pulpen ditangannya sambil berusaha keras membaca data-data _medical check-up_ milik Nai ditangannya dengan teliti.

Sekali baca.

.

.

Dua kali baca.

.

.

Hingga tiga kali.

Alisnya pun berkedut. Kesal.

"ARGH!" ia mengerang kesal, membanting data-data _medical check-up _tersebut ke atas meja kerjanya. Tidak biasanya ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi seperti ini disaat bekerja. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya pelan. _Kenapa setiap kata yang kubaca dari data itu hanya terbayang 'dia'? 'DIA'?!_ ia menghela nafasnya berat. _Ini terlalu menyedihkan_.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang, ke sandaran kursi empuknya. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas, menatap langit-langit putih polos diatasnya. "ini buruk." Gumamnya kesal. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia bangkit dan mengangkat gagang telpon diatas meja kerjanya, diikuti dengan gerakan menekan tombol-tombol angka dengan cepat. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara diujung telpon, dengan cepat Akari membalas, "Mana kopi pagiku?"

.

.

.

"Sungguh menyedihkan, bukan? Seorang dokter hebat sepertimu bahkan tidak bisa membuat kopi paginya sendiri. Dan kau tahu betul hari ini aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya?" Hirato yang baru saja memasuki ruangan sang dokter langsung berjalan ke arah rak berisi setoples kopi bubuk instan beserta gula, sekotak teh celup dan beberapa cangkir. Tangan pria jangkung berkacamata itu langsung mengambil kopi bubuk dan cangkir dari dalam rak, tangannya berhenti saat hendak mengambil setoples gula. Ia berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Akari, yang tampak sedang menatap Hirato dengan tatapan _diam-kau-bodoh_, duduk dibalik meja kerjanya. "Mau tambahkan gula?" tanyanya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan sinis Akari.

"Asal kau tahu, aku ini pria sibuk dengan pekerjaan segunung yang menantiku setiap paginya. Bukannya tak bisa, tapi tak sempat, .to. dan kau tahu betul aku tak suka gula didalam kopiku. Berhentilah berbasa-basi." Jawab Akari ketus, tak henti-hentinya ia menatap Hirato jengkel. Hirato yang ditatap seperti itu sedari tadi hanya tersenyum ramah melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut. "Betul kau memang bisa membuat kopimu sendiri, namun mereka selalu terasa hambar, begitu rasanya yang kuingat saat terakhir kali kau membuatkan kopi untukku." Ia tertawa geli dan berbalik lagi untuk menuangkan beberapa sendok kopi bubuk ke dalam cangkir, kemudian menyeduhnya dengan air panas. "s-saat itu aku lupa berapa sendok kopi bubuk yang ku masukkan ke dalam cangkir, Hirato!" bantah Akari cepat, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya bersemu. Malu.

Hirato diam sejenak menatap wajah pria yang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya tersebut, "Kalau begitu, kenapa harus memanggilku? kau merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan santai sambil mengaduk secangkir kopi ditangannya.

"Aku? Merundukanmu? Jangan bercanda, Hirato."

"Lalu? Kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Jadi kau memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk menyuruhku membuatkanmu kopi?"

"….Iya"

"Kau yakin?"

"u-ukh—diamlah, Hirato! Kau terlalu banyak bertanya."

Hirato hanya tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban terakhir Akari. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku diam sekarang." Ia berjalan mendekati meja kerja Akari dan meletakkan secangkir kopi pesanan Akari diatasnya. "Silahkan kopinya."

"Terima ka—" kalimat Akari terpotong saat tiba-tiba bibir Hirato mengecup keningnya lembut sesaat. "Sama-sama" balas Hirato dengan tersenyum bahkan sebelum Akari selesai berterimakasih.

Akari hanya mematung dengan wajah bersemu saat keningnya dikecup dengan lembut oleh bibir pria yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "k-kau itu, selalu berbuat seenaknya saja. Menyebalkan."

"Setidaknya orang yang menyebalkan ini adalah kekasihmu, bukan?" Hirato mengusap rambut merah muda Akari lembut sebelum berbalik dan hendak beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu-" Tanpa sadar Akari mencegah Hirato untuk melangkah lebih jauh. "tetaplah disini." Lanjutnya.

"Hee?" Hirato berbalik dan menatap Akari yang mengalihkan pandangan darinya dengan wajah bersemu merah padam. "Kau ini manja sekali seperti biasanya, _nee_, Akari? Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar. Aku harus kembali kerja." Ia berjalan ke arah kursi tepat didepan meja kerja Akari dan duduk disana.

Akari yang sedari tadi gugup dengan wajah bersemu mulai menyesap kopinya dengan kikuk.

_Jangan pergi, aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi._

* * *

**yep, cukup sesingkat ini sementara, karena ini nulisnya juga pas lagi iseng orz**

**maaf kalo OOC, typo, dan plot yang kurang kreatif. I'm not talented after all :')**

**But anyhow, mind to RnR? sankyu /bows/**

**-the loyal star-**


End file.
